The Forbidden Children
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happens if Hades and Artemis have children? After TLO. Better summary inside. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY! LISTEN UP!**

**Summary: What if Hades and Artemis sired a child together? What would they do? NB: When the babies are born, it is 13 years before TLO. At this point, Nico is still in the Lotus Casino, and Percy is about 4. When they turn 13, it will be a year after TLO.**

**Title: The Forbidden Children**

**Chapter I:**

**Artemis **

Something happened. Hades and I accidently sired an immortal child. No, immortal children. I had twins. Yes. That is a mistake; I accidently broke my maidenhood vow. Today, I carried my babies, my son and daughter, to see Zeus. My daughter looks more like Hades than me. She has dark black eyes, and raven black hair. We named her Andromeda Persephone. My son looks like me with silvery moonlike eyes and dark black hair. If I dropped them into the mortal world and later send them to Camp Half-Blood, I might have to claim him myself. Then, EVERYONE would know my mistake. We're trying to fix it. We named him Theseus Hades, Theo for short.

Today, Hades and I visit Father Zeus. "Father, please do not get angry. 'Tis all a mistake. I never meant to actually sire two children. I'm sorry, Father. Please do not tell anyone. My reputation would be ruined," I pleaded with him.

Father's eyes softened. I could hear my charm working on him. "'Tis alright, Artemis. Brother, I forgive you for now, BUT do not ever do that again! You broke the oath. But if you do it again, I won't hesitate to blast your children to bits. Also, you must send your children to the mortal world to live, pretending to be demigods. Then, when they reach 13, you must send them to Camp Half-Blood. One of you must claim them. We will decide by how they act. If your daughter acts more like you, Artemis, hating all men, wanting to hunt, you shall claim her. Your son might act more like Hades, I don't know. When one of you claims them, their eyes will become just like the parent that claimed them. One of you MUST claim them when they reach 13. I will have Athena observe them, and decide for you. You are dismissed," replied Father.

I turned to Hades when we were in my bedroom and said, "Who's going to claim Andromeda? Who's going to claim Theseus? If I do, my reputation will be ruined."

"Well, we can't know for sure unless Athena tells us," said Hades.

"Yes, I just hope Athene doesn't make the wrong mistake," I said.

"Artemis, if it will make you feel better, I'll try my best to claim them instead of you," said Hades. "Also, I'll take care of them. I'll send them to the mortal world. If it'll help, I'll try to have my son Nico and a satyr at their school when they are 13."

"You don't even have other sons other than Theo here," I scoffed.

"Yes, I do, actually. I have two demigod children. They are Nico and Bianca di'Angelo. I haven't broken the oath because I put them in the Lotus Casino for 70 years. They were born before the oath. 9 years later, I will put them in a school. Then, 11 years later, I expect other demigods to find them and put them in Camp Half-Blood to train," said Hades. I rolled my eyes but gave my babies to him. With a blinding flash of light, Hades and the children disappeared.

I sank to my knees. What happens if my Hunters found out? My reputation would be doomed!

"They won't find out," said a voice. I turned my head. It was Athena coming into my bedroom and sitting on the edge of my bed. Her stormy grey eyes looked intense, and she had her black hair tied into a bun.

"What do you mean, Athene?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Artemis, your daughter will probably act a bit more like you, but it will be more likely that Hades will claim her. She's a child of one of the Big Three. It would be hard for her to keep her powers over the dead secret. It will probably be easier if she kept your have secret. She will be a daughter of Hades with archery and hunting skills worthy of Artemis/Apollo. No one would be suspicious. For example, if I were to sire a child with Poseidon (Not that I would actually sire a child with Old Barnacle Beard, the child's water abilities would not be easily hidden. So, if that happened, Poseidon would claim him/her as a daughter/son of Poseidon. He/she would be a bit more smarter than children of Old Barnacle Beard. The child would be a son/daughter of Poseidon with strategies and wisdom worthy of Athena. No one would be suspicious," said Athena. "Therefore, 13 years later, I will advise Hades to claim her."

"But what about Theo? He even has my eyes!" I cried.

"Ah yes, he will also have problems with keeping his powers over the dead a secret. We will have Hades claim him. If my theory is correct, when Hades claims him, his eyes shall darken to the same shade of eyes as his sister to protect him. When both of you claim him as your own, Theo's eyes will return to its normal shade of a silvery moonlike color," said Athena.

"Athene, does that mean I still have to claim them?" I asked.

"Yes, Artemis, you cannot avoid this predicament forever. You have to face it eventually. When your children return from a quest as heroes, then is the time to claim them; that is when they are allowed to return to Mt. Olympus as gods. 'Tis OK, Artemis, no one would judge you. I'll tell you a secret; I sired a child with Poseidon. 'Tis true. I did. But, no one judged me," Athena told me. I felt a little better. Somewhere inside of me, my heart called out for my two children.

A/N:

Just the prologue. I know I haven't been good at keeping update dates, but I will try. I haven't been updating my other story the Love Story of Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow because I have writer's block. Send me some ideas by PMing me, or in reviews. Thanks!

Next date of update:

Monday, August 1st, 2011

I know it is a LONG time but I'm busy for the rest of the years. Got to get my students on track and ready for finals. Then, got to teach summer school. Lame excuse of mine. If you send me ideas for my other stories, this will be about the date I will update them, unless I have time before then.

Review,

Alisita


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I did not update in a while. I am updating a little earlier now that my students finished the AP exams. **

**13 years later**

**This is 13 years later, which is one year after TLO. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are all attending Goode High School. Grover is attending with them. At this point, Theo and Andromeda just moved here with their parents and just started attending Goode in the middle of the year. They have no idea that they were adopted and actually gods/goddesses. Theo and Andromeda are in the same year as Nico. **

**Percy**

**It's been a year since I defeated Kronos. Life is so much easier now. Luckily Annabeth, my girlfriend for some time, gets to come with me. Nico is attending high school as well. Grover is here as a searcher, hoping to find some more halfbloods. Since we had nothing better to do during the school year, we decided to help him.**

**Anyway, when we got to the school, we were ready to go to our first class; after all, our schedules were almost identical, except for Nico, who was in a grade younger than us. Annabeth and I entered our first class: Greek Mythology. I smiled to myself. This was a class I can easily ace.**

**I entered the class and sat down. The teacher was this blonde lady named Ms. Anderson. She was a nice teacher, but a bit strict. She wanted her students to listen. If you didn't watch your back, she could easily catch you off guard. Because of my ADHD and because I knew all this stuff, I wasn't paying attention. **

**Then, Ms. Anderson barked, "Mr. Jackson, who was the Greek god of the sea?" That was something the class hadn't covered yet, and she thought that she had me stumped. **

**Of course I wouldn't forget my own father, who was Poseidon, the god of the sea. "Lord Poseidon," I answered automatically.**

**Ms. Anderson seemed stunned. Then, she asked, "Who is your favorite god?"**

**"Lord Poseidon," I answered automatically. **

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Because he is associated with the sea, and I love the sea?" I said hesitantly.**

**(A/N: I hate doing these in the middle, but NB: Everyone in the whole school takes the same mythology class, Ms. Anderson's. Just for future reference...Theo and Andromeda had their aura and smell dimmed to look like a very powerful half-blood.)**

**Suddenly, in burst two students. They were not familiar to me, so I figured that they must be new. The boy had dark black hair and an eye color that looks like the moon. I remembered seeing an eye color like that...but I can't remember where. The girl also had dark black hair, and dark black eyes, kind of like Nico's eyes. Maybe they were demigods...but I couldn't be certain. I mean mortals had dark black eyes. I will have to ask Grover later, since he can easily sniff out demigods.**

**Ms. Anderson noticed the two new students and said, "Ah, welcome. Are you the new students?" **

**The girl replied first, "Yes, we are the new students. I'm Andromeda Pompos, and this is my brother, Theseus, but we call him Theo for short." I could here that Annabeth's mind was whirling. I, too, was thinking hard. Andromeda and Theseus are Greek names. Could it possibly mean that they are demigods? I will have to confront them later.**

**"Yes, well Andromeda and Theo, please take a seat right next to Percy there," said Ms. Anderson. They did. The rest of the period went by silently. The next two periods, Annabeth and I were separate. **

**Then, finally, lunch came. I quickly ran to the cafetaria and ran into Annabeth. "Gods, Percy, why such a rush?" she asked me.**

**"I think that Theo and Andromeda are demigods," I said in a hurry in Greek.**

**Then, Nico and Grover walked in, noticing that we were standing in the middle of the cafetaria.**

**"What's up, guys?" asked Nico. He looked the same, black hair, black eyes, a skull ring.**

**"Nico, you know the new kids?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah, they were in two of my classes," he said.**

**Grover sniffed the air; then he froze. "Guys, you wouldn't believe me," he said.**

**"What, G Man?" I asked Grover.**

**"I sniffed the air around the new kids. They smell like half-bloods, really really powerful half-bloods. I also smell monsters," announced Grover.**

**"Wait, where are Theo and Andromeda?" I asked in a panic when I suddenly noticed that they were gone.**

**Grover sensed that they were outside. We quickly went into battle mode. I took out my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. Annabeth nervously took out her magical Yankees' cap and her dagger. Nico took off his skull ring, which he now uses to hide his Stygian Iron Sword. We all ran outside.**

**Outside, I saw Theo and Andromeda, sitting nervously in front of Ms. Anderson. Grover told us that she was the monster. I should've known. Why else would everyone be required to attend her class? She was luring half-bloods.**

**When she saw me, she said, "Well, well, well, son of Poseidon, what are you doing here?"**

**"Ms. Anderson...what are you doing?" I asked, too shocked to realize that she just called me a "son of Poseidon."**

**"Why...do you know what I am?" she asked. Then she changed into a Fury, or Kindly One. To be exact, Alecto, who once pretended to be Mrs. Dodds, my math teacher.**

**Nico just yelled, "What are you doing, Alecto? Why has my father sent you?"**

**"Son of Hades, can't you realize that I no longer take orders from your father? I have a new master, who has promised to pay me more than your father agreed to pay. Oh, my sisters wouldn't believe me...they would rather continue serving Hades. But, I no longer!" cackled Alecto.**

**"NO!" all three of us shouted. We charged at Alecto. Nico summoned 5 skeleton warriors to help him. I just slashed with Riptide. After all, I do bear the Curse of Achilles and am now invulnerable. Annabeth probably had a plan; she did stab Alecto in the wing. **

**Then, Alecto burst into pieces, not before yelling, "Son of Hades, Son of Poseidon, and Daughter of Athena, I warn you, I will be back!"**

**We each trickled nectar down our throats and ate some ambrosia. Then, we turned to Theo and Andromeda. Both had shock plastered onto their face.**

**"Theo, Andromeda, you two are half-bloods," I said.**

**"Half-bloods?" Andromeda whispered. "What are those?"**

**"Half mortal, half Greek god. You've got to believe me. You and Theo are in grave danger," I replied. "Someone is out to get you."**

**"What did that Fury mean when called you a Son of Poseidon?" asked Theo.**

**"Well, first I'll introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, and I am the son of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, saviour of Olympus, and bearer of the Curse of Achilles," I said.**

**I looked expectantly at Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, heroine of Olympus, and official architect of Olympus," said Annabeth.**

**Then, Nico cleared his throat, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Dead, ghost king, and a hero of Olympus."**

**"I am a satyr," said Grover.**

**"Who's our godly parent then?" Theo asked.**

**"Don't know. How about to make it easier, tell me who you are living with," Annabeth said. She was liking the fact that Theo and Andromeda took the news extremely well.**

**"We have a mom and a dad, but they told us today that we're adopted," said Andromeda.**

**"That means, your mortal parent gave you up. Now we don't know who your parent is. But, on the bright side, you have to be claimed by 13 now. New camp rules," said Annabeth.**

**"What camp?" asked Theo.**

**"Camp Half-Blood. You go there to train, stay there year round if you'll like," I said.**

**"Let's go," said Theo. "Please, Andry, then we can find out our godly parent."**

**"OK," said Andromeda. "Where is it?"**

**"Long Island Sound," mummured Nico.**

**"How'd you even get there?" asked Theo.**

**"Shadow Traveling," Annabeth, Nico, and I said at the same time. Then, Nico willed shadows and suddenly we all disappeared and landed at Camp Half-Blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theo<strong>

**This is awesome! I mean, four kids show up, claiming that they are demigods, and then they claim to go to camp with them. I suddenly disappeared. Shadow traveling is AWESOME! I always liked the dark. Weird, huh? Plus, I've always liked the moon. I feel as the moon gives me this feeling of home...I don't know how to describe it.**

**Then, I met a guy claiming to be Chiron. "We have capture the flag tonight. And that will be when your two new friends will be claimed," he had told me.**

**A girl called Clarisse came and said, "Well, well, well, two newbies. Well, we have an intuiton ceremony for newbies. C'mon." She dragged my sister and me to the toilet. Luckily, Percy noticed, and somehow controlled the water.**

**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!" he screamed at Clarisse. **

**Then, I went back to the Big House. A girl of about 12 was sitting there, talking with Chiron. She had these weird moonlike eyes, and they were mesmorising.**

**Chiron saw me and got up. "Ah, Theo, this is Lady Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and moon. Lady Artemis, this is Theseus Pompos, one of the new campers," he said.**

**"Ah...I see," said Lady Artemis...she's so young to be a goddess...though she didn't look too happy about it. "I need to go and assist my Hunters," she said and abruptly left.**

**"What's with her?" I asked.**

**"Lady Artemis has made a vow to turn her back on the company of men. She's more used to girls, if you know what I mean," said Chiron. **

**"Chiron, what if I never get claimed?" I asked him worridly.**

**"You will," said Chiron. **

**I went out. I know that throughout the day, people were trying to figure out whose son I was. I wasn't any good at thievery, so I couldn't be a son of Hermes. I couldn't row, unlike Percy, so Poseidon's out. I didn't have Dionysus's way with vines, or Demeter's way with plants. I wasn't bloody and warlike like Ares. **

**I was really good at archery, but wasn't as good as the Hunters, or the Apollo kids. People decided I wasn't a son of Apollo, and that I was definately now Artemis's son. People immediatly ruled out Zeus, since I didn't like thunder and lightening. They decided that since I wasn't all gloomy, goth, or like Nico, then I wasn't Hades's son. Because I hadn't shown any progress in swordfighting (I was terrible), it was decided that I wasn't Hades's son. They reassured me, saying I'm probably a son of a minor god, though they themselves don't believe it. One thing for sure, I'm not Big Three material. **

**Finally, Capture the Flag came, and I was put on guard duty, with a super big helmet and a sword, even though I wasn't good at it. It was Camp Half-Blood vs. The Hunters of Artemis. Not bad. After Capture the Flag (Artemis won), we suddenly saw a huge hellhound.**

**I saw everyone tense but my sister, and Nico. I also didn't tense. Nico summoned a lot of skeleton warriors and killed the hellhound. The warriors bowed in front of Nico. Nico dismissed them. When the warriors saw other people, they merely nodded, but the weird part was that when the hellhounds saw my sister and me, they bowed. Like we were their master or something. Then, Nico and the rest of the audience gasped. What were they gasping about? Then, they all bowed.**

**I looked up and saw a hologram of Hades's helm of darkness floating over mine and my sister's head. How I knew that, I had no idea.**

**Then, it all made sense to me, our middle names. "Chiron, we didn't tell you, but my full name is Theseus Hades Pompos, and my sister is Andromeda Persephone Pompos," I said.**

**"OK, then. All hail Theseus Hades Pompos and Andromeda Persephone Pompos, children of Hades, Lord of the Dead," announced Chiron.**

**Clarisse said, "That punk cannot be Big Three material!"**

**Percy**

**We got it all wrong. You see, when Theo got to camp, we automatically knew from his terrible swimming and rowing that he wasn't a son of Poseidon. He wasn't any good at thievery, so Hermes was. He didn't have Dionysus's way with vines, or Demeter's way with plants. He wasn't bloody and warlike like Ares.**

**He was really good at archery, so we believed he might be Apollo's son. Turns out, he wasn't as good as the Apollo kids or the Hunters. Besides, he doesn't have Apollo's looks, and Artemis is a maiden forever. People immediatly ruled out Zeus, since he didn't like thunder and lightening. They decided that since he wasn't all gloomy, goth, or like Nico, then he wasn't Hades's son. And since he was terrible at swordfighting, Hades was definately ruled out. Too bad, I thought he could be my cousin. Capture the Flag came and you couldn't believe what happened.**

**We lost again, but when a hellhound came, he, along with Nico and his sister, killed it with his bare hands. Well, not really, as Nico summoned skeleton warriors. But, after the skeleton warriors bowed to Nico, and nodded at the rest of us, they _bowed in front of_ the Pompos. Then, to make matters worse, above their heads Hades's helm of darkness floated above their heads, right when we decided that they couldn't be children of Hades. Looks like Nico got himself two siblings.**

**Nico**

**I was having trouble figuring out Theo and Andromeda. What suprised me was that they were my siblings. When the hellhound attacked, I used my energy to summon five skeleton warriors from my Father's domain. Then, after we got rid of the hellhounds, as usual, the skeleton warriors bowed to me and nodded to everyone else. But, they also bowed to Theo and Andromeda.**

**Which was creepy, considering that skeleton warriors only bow to children of Hades, or Hades himself. But then, I notice a floating sign above their heads and recognize my father's symbol. These two are my siblings.**

* * *

><p><em>Finally, got it done! Review please!<em>

_Alisita_

_Next update:_

_August 1st, 2011_

_Cheers!_


End file.
